


everywhere you go

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, asahi cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “Hello?”He knows this voice, but he can’t place it until the owner of it comes into view. Sawamura Daichi, another of the first years on the volleyball team, looks down at him. Asahi blushes red and tries to hide his face in his arms.“Hello,” he says into his elbow.“Are you...crying?” Daichi asks.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	everywhere you go

**Author's Note:**

> remix based on this art: [ sportsfest 2020 ](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3087459#cmt3087459)

first year

Asahi’s doing his best to cry quietly, at least. He’s found a secluded corner of campus, some vending machines that are mostly empty and look disused, and has hidden himself on the far side of them. He’s really, really hoping no one comes across him, because it’s still the first week of school and there’s still a chance, however small, that this might be different from school years in the past. He’s fifteen years old, damn it, and he’s too old to be crying at school. At least he’d made it away from his tormentors before he broke down.

The sound of steps in the hallway has him looking up, pulling his feet up against him and trying to be as quiet as possible. His breathing slows as he listens, and he manages to mostly control the tears on his face. He lets out a soft hiccup and curses himself internally, and the sound of footsteps grows closer.

“Hello?”

He knows this voice, but he can’t place it until the owner of it comes into view. Sawamura Daichi, another of the first years on the volleyball team, looks down at him. Asahi blushes red and tries to hide his face in his arms.

“Hello,” he says into his elbow.

“Are you...crying?” Daichi asks. 

Asahi risks peeking at him. He doesn’t look like he’s going to laugh, and he didn’t sound like it, either. He takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, uh. I guess.”

“What’s wrong?”

Asahi’s working up the courage to answer when a solid presence appears at his side. When he looks up, Daichi’s sat down beside him.

“Some third years were, uh. You know, it’s really not a big deal.”

“If it upset you, it is,” Daichi answers.

Asahi looks at him. His face has sincerity written all over it, like he really cares about what Asahi’s going through. He wonders if Daichi’s face will look the same if he tells him what happened.

“Some third years found out that I...like guys. You know, like...that.”

“And they made fun of you for it?”

“Only because I’m too big for them to threaten to beat me up.”

Daichi huffs, a cross between irritation and laughter. “That’s stupid. Shit, we’re in high school, you know? You’d think people could mind their own damn business.”

Asahi isn’t quite sure how to answer. This is more than they’ve talked at all in the few practices they’ve had together.

“You should come eat lunch with me and Suga tomorrow,” Daichi says. “We’ve been eating outside under the big sakura tree. No one’s bothered us there.”

“Okay,” Asahi finds himself saying. 

“And uh, about the whole liking guys thing?” Daichi scratches the back of his head, and there’s a faint blush across his cheeks. “You’re not alone in that. I do, too. Girls and guys, I guess, but definitely guys, too.”

Asahi’s heart pounds uncomfortably in his chest. “Oh.”

Daichi reaches out and wipes away the last tear left on Asahi’s face. “So no worries, okay? If anyone bugs you while we’re together, Suga and I will take care of them.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you later, Azumane-kun.”

He gets up and leaves in the direction he came, and Asahi finds himself wishing he’d had more to say to get him to stay.

\---

second year

Asahi’s cried his fair share in front of all of his teammates by now, but there’s really something about crying in front of Daichi that makes him feel weak. Maybe it’s because Daichi is so strong, or because he never lets anyone see him shaken. Either way, Asahi would feel a lot better fighting away his tears until he gets home.

Suga parts from them at the usual spot, giving them a quick wave. Asahi starts walking in the direction of his house and finds that Daichi is following him instead of heading for his own.

“Is this the part where you tell me it wasn’t my fault and I did everything I could?” Asahi asks.

“Nah,” Daichi answers. “The captain already told you that enough.”

Asahi bites his lip. “We’re losing our third years, now, so that makes you the captain.”

“I’m not walking with you because I’m your captain, Asahi. I’m walking with you because as a friend, I’m worried about you.”

Asahi swallows. It’s so much harder to fight off his tears when Daichi’s being kind instead of giving him a hard time. 

“You don’t need to be. I’m really fine.”

“Liar.”

“Daichi, it’s fine.” He starts to walk a little faster. “Go home, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Daichi grabs his elbow and spins him around. “Hey, could you not run away from me?”

Asahi stares at him.

“If I’m the captain, now, that means you’re our ace. We depend on you, and I want you to be able to depend on me. As your captain and as your friend. Okay?”

Asahi can’t help it; the tears finally start to flow. They’re standing in the middle of the street and everyone and their mother can probably see them but now he’s started and he can’t seem to stop. Daichi pulls him into a tight hug.

“Sorry,” Asahi gasps. “It’s just. I wanted to win so bad today.”

“I know,” Daichi says. “We’ll get ‘em next time. Us and the first years, we’ll get ‘em, okay?”

Daichi pulls him over to a bench, and they sit together as Asahi cries it out. Daichi holds his hand the whole time and murmurs quietly to him, soothing gestures that Asahi can’t thank him enough for. 

“Thanks,” Asahi says after a while, wiping his face with his sleeve. “And, uh. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Daichi says. “Sometimes you need to cry.”

“I’ve always needed it more than others.”

“There’s not a limit, Asahi.”

Asahi laughs once, harsh and bitter. “Well. Sorry, anyway.”

He stands. It’s a moment later before Daichi stands, too, and when he does, it’s on his tiptoes.

He presses a kiss against Asahi’s cheek.

When he pulls away, he’s bright red. “See you later,” he says quickly, and then he’s headed back in the direction of his own house. 

Asahi is too stunned to yell after him.

\---

third year

Asahi wipes away yet more tears from his eyes as Suga envelops him in a hug. At least today, of all days, he’s expected to cry, so he feels less out of place.

“We did it!” Suga shouts, directly into his ear. “We passed!”

Daichi appears at Asahi’s side. “Hey, Ace.”

Whatever Asahi might have said is drowned out by Suga shouting and grabbing him in a hug, too, and then by Suga hugging both of them.

“You are far more excited than I thought you would be,” Daichi laughs.

“Of course I am!” Suga answers. “We’re done, Daichi. We get to get out of here, leave everything behind. We can finally be ourselves.”

Asahi smiles through his tears. He’s happy for them, truly, he is, but he can’t help but feel a lot of other things, too. Jealousy, sadness, loss. His best friend and his boyfriend are moving to Tokyo, going to college, moving up in the world. Asahi’s staying in Miyagi and working at Ukai’s store.

“Sorry, Asahi,” Suga says, seemingly picking up on Asahi’s rapidly changing moods. 

“It’s okay,” Asahi says, and he means it. “I’m happy for you.”

Daichi twines their fingers together. “Come on. We’ve got a little while before we’re getting lunch.”

“I have to catch up with my parents,” Suga says. They wrap each of them in another hug. “I’ll see you guys at the team dinner later.”

They run off and intercept a flying Noya, who’s streaming in Asahi’s direction. Daichi tugs Asahi away from the crowds of people. Asahi is content to let him lead, no clue as to where they might be headed. He’s not surprised to find them headed for the sakura tree under which they’ve eaten lunch the last three years. 

“Thought you might need some space,” Daichi says quietly.

“Yeah,” Asahi agrees. “You thought right.”

“Suga didn’t mean what they said, you know. About leaving everything behind.”

“I know that.”

“We’re not leaving you behind, Asahi,” Daichi says. “I promise.”

“I really do know that,” Asahi says. “And I’m really proud of you, for doing what you want, for getting out there.”

They look at each other. Daichi’s face is soft, and Asahi can’t help but lean in and press his forehead to his boyfriend’s. 

“Hey,” he murmurs.

“Hey,” Asahi responds.

“I have something for you.” 

Asahi watches as he tugs the second button off his uniform. He takes Asahi’s hand, places the button in it, and wraps Asahi’s fingers around it.

“Oh,” Asahi says.

“I know you know that I’m not leaving,” Daichi whispers. “But I think sometimes you’re gonna need a reminder.”

“Yeah,” Asahi agrees, tears falling fresh down his cheeks. “Yeah, I’m sure I will.”

“I love you, Asahi,” Daichi says. “No matter where I go, that’s always gonna be true.”

Daichi holds him close and lets the tears fall, reaching up to hold his hand against Asahi’s jaw. Asahi feels the button press into his palm.

“I love you, too,” Asahi answers, and he knows it’s going to be true wherever he goes, too.

**Author's Note:**

> socials at joshllyman.carrd.co


End file.
